


Haikyuu!! Collection

by PotatoButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, each chapter will have summaries!, ranges from g to m, various drabbles and short fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my short Haikyuu!! fics. They felt unorganized on my tumblr, so I'm putting them here, all in one easy place. Note: This will probably be updated as I write more. Each should be under 2k words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroken - unintended (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken, a little smutty, hence the "M" warning, but not too explicit! "started as a sex thing but lets date now" kind of prompt

Kenma was the type that didn’t enjoy being touched. To him, it was a physical reminder that he was being noticed. Kuroo, though, always touched him, whether it was a pat on the shoulder, or a hair ruffle. There was always some sort of unnecessary contact between the two. Sometimes their legs would fit between the others when sitting opposite at a table, or their ankle would hook around the other’s. They even held hands.

But they weren’t a ‘thing.’ An outsider could accuse them of dating, but they weren’t.

Lately, though, Kenma finds himself itching for more touches. When Kuroo’s hand touches his cheek, his mind leaps to imagine a scenario where Kuroo’s warm hand strokes down his neck, chest. Kenma has also imagined less innocent touching; he’d imagined it enough that when Kuroo’s hand brushes his lower back, his breath catches.

It doesn’t take long before Kuroo realizes what Kenma wants. The first time Kuroo’s hand is in Kenma’s shorts, Kenma isn’t sure what to do. He feels too embarrassed, hiding his face the whole time. Kuroo’s hand feels awesome, better than he imagined. He can’t help the weird moan that climbs out of his throat when he comes, legs jerking together involuntarily. Then it’s kind of fuzzy, and Kuroo’s cleaned him up.

Kenma didn’t even think to reciprocate the first time. He got Kuroo back the next time he felt that deep urge.

Somehow, the habit isn’t weird for them. They do it all the time, and they’ve done more than just hand jobs, almost everything besides actual sex.

A couple months into their odd affair, Kenma notices a shift in how Kuroo’s touches make him feel. When Kuroo’s fingers pull down Kenma’s jeans, butterflies spark in his belly. More than that, when Kuroo glances up at him with a smile, Kenma wants to kiss him, and they didn’t kiss. It’s an alarming feeling at first, but Kenma writes it off as a side-effect of physical intimacy. When they lie together, naked and tired after, Kenma feels that urge again. Kuroo’s lips look soft.

As he leans close, Kenma notices, suddenly, that his heart is pounding, and he’s held his breath. He stops himself, backing away again to cuddle at Kuroo’s side.

Kenma feels weird for weeks. He can’t even look at Kuroo without feeling that weird affectionate bubble in his gut.

He finally cracks on a cold afternoon. Kuroo’s hand has slipped into his shorts, giving his butt a light squeeze. They’re standing in Kenma’s room. Kenma thinks they should be kissing. When Kuroo’s other hand slides down, palming Kenma through his boxers, he gasps, “K-kuroo, hold on.”

Kuroo stops it all, looking at Kenma, curious and concerned. “What is it?”

Kenma cheeks are warm, and he knows he’s blushing, “Um.” He glances at the floor. He regrets opening his mouth. He knows Kuroo will pry the information out of it. Kenma presses his face into Kuroo’s firm chest, hands sliding around his torso, hugging him.

After a second, Kuroo hugs back, and Kenma can feel that he’s tense, probably worried. “You okay? I’m sorry if you aren’t in the mood - we don’t have to…” Kuroo lets his words trail off. It’s too awkward to actually say.

Kenma shakes his head and sighs, “No… I just…” Teeth rake over his bottom lip. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Kuroo says, in a tone that tells Kenma that should have been obvious.

“I like you… As in…” Kenma flounders for words. “Like… I want to kiss you.” He feels Kuroo let out a silent laugh.

“Again, I like you too.” Kuroo’s hands are on Kenma’s shoulders, leaning him back. Kuroo is smiling at him, and it’s Kenma’s favorite smile, the one that’s reserved for him and him only. “I was waiting for you to ask because I didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything…” Kuroo admits, a little shyly.

Kenma pouts at him, eyes narrowing, embarrassment tamed for the moment. “I’m not that fragile.” Kuroo just chuckles and dips down, pressing his lips to Kenma’s cheek. And then finally, he kisses Kenma’s lips, warm and sweet. Kenma feels that coiled up affection inside of him unwind, bubbles of happiness coursing to all of his body. He just wants to spend the evening kissing Kuroo.

He knows that Kuroo doesn’t mind that.


	2. kagehina - heaven (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina, G, generally really cute <3

As a child, Tobio had often imagined heaven to be a place where he could play volleyball forever and never get tired. He’d close his eyes and picture gold plated volleyballs and envision perfect tosses that were always hit.

Tobio’s family wasn’t particularly religious; they practiced the same rituals as any other families did, such as visiting temples and shrines on holidays, but that was the end of it. Tobio’s only definition of heaven was abstract. He knew it to mean a place where everything was good. And when he was a kid, everything good was volleyball.

—

When Tobio gets into his early teens, he forgets about his silly, yet childishly endearing, vision of a volleyball heaven. He’s too stressed to fantasize. His teammates start to call him the “King,” and his skin crawls. He hates it. One evening is spent lying on his bed, sort of cuddling a volleyball. He traces the lines with a finger, and he imagines heaven to be a place where his tosses are perfect and someone is always there to hit them. The picture is hard for him to visualize, but he does.

—

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!”

Tobio’s heart stops in his throat. Hinata is right. Tobio needs to keep his cool.

As Hinata spikes his special toss, Tobio imagines heaven to be a place where he and Hinata play volleyball forever, never get tired, and never miss a toss.

—

The first time Tobio kisses Hinata, he isn’t thinking about heaven. He’s thinking, worrying, about how his lips feel, if he’s kissing too hard or too weird. He’d tried practicing by kissing his hand, but actually kissing is so much different. He thinks about how he’s glad that Hinata didn’t just punch him in the nose, and that he’s actually kissing Tobio back. He thinks about the volleyball that Hinata is holding between them.

Hinata is so warm, and Tobio is so in love. He doesn’t tell Hinata this, not yet.

When he finally stops kissing Hinata, Tobio feels breathless, even though he’s been breathing through his nose the entire time. Hinata looks the same way, round cheeks flushed and mouth hung open just the tiniest degree.

Tobio kisses him one more time.

—

Tobio can’t seem to shake the warm, mushy, lovey-dovey mood he’s in. He’s cuddling in his bed with Hinata. They’re on top of the sheets because it’s almost summer, so the air is warm. Tobio’s body is almost entirely covering Hinata’s, his left arm and leg draped over his boyfriend’s small frame. His torso is on top of Hinata’s, too, weighing him down. Tobio’s head is nestled in the warm skin of Hinata’s neck.

“You’re crushing me, stupid Kageyama.” Hinata says, but he doesn’t sound like he actually minds.

“Don’t care.” Tobio murmurs, and he doesn’t. He knows he’s a little heavy, but he also knows that Hinata isn’t getting smothered. They lay like this for a while, Hinata playing a game on his phone and Tobio drifting between wake and sleep.

“Hey. Kageyama.” Hinata starts. Tobio lifts his head, blinking some drowsiness from his eyes.

“Hm?”

Hinata kisses his mouth, “I love you.”

Tobio forgets to breathe as he feels a blush heat up his neck. He tucks his face back into Hinata’s neck. “I love you too.”

Tobio thinks that heaven is place where he is with Hinata always, and sometimes they play volleyball.


	3. kuroken - pen and paper (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken, G, "pen and paper" prompt from tumblr! generally cute "getting together" fic

Kenma’s life had been relatively normal, until he suddenly began to find small, discreet notes hidden in his school bag, his desk, and his shoe locker. The handwriting was neat, almost perfect, so it could have belonged to anyone. The first note had left Kenma feeling a bit lost. “You look cute today," The page told him.

The notes continued on for a couple of weeks, folded up pieces of paper appearing in Kenma’s belongings every few days. They all were various compliments at first, and Kenma wondered if someone had his stuff mixed up with someone else’s, but that was nearly impossible. He was frowning at a note that read, “You’re the cutest setter in all of Japan," when Kuroo joined him for lunch. 

Kuroo saw what Kenma was holding, and his mouth turned into that grin of his, “Ah? What’s this Kenma? Is someone writing you love notes?" Kenma abruptly folded the paper back up, frowning at Kuroo.

"I guess. But there’s no signature or anything… So I don’t know who it could be." He shrugged. There wasn’t any girls in his class that particularly even noticed him. Not that Kenma was really all that interested in girls anyways. Some small, foolish part of his mind had hoped that Kuroo was sending the notes, but that was surely impossible.

Kenma was really interested in Kuroo.

Kuroo was still smiling, “You have no guesses?” Kenma just shook his head.

The next day, Kenma received another note. This one read, “You know me." 

Later that week, Kenma found a note stuck in his homework folder. He thought this was an odd place, because he almost never had it out during school hours. Even so, he opened the note. “I’m in love with you," was written neatly, and a cat with hearts for eyes was drawn as the period. Kenma squinted hard at the page. His mystery admirer was beginning to frustrate him, and when he’d shown the notes to Kuroo, the captain had been almost no help.

"You’re sure you don’t recognize this handwriting?" Kenma asks again, waving a note that said, "I want to kiss you," in Kuroo’s field of vision.

"Nope," Kuroo smiles, pulling his practice t-shirt over his head. "Use that big brain of yours." He winked and then pulled his shoes on. Kenma huffed, stuffing the page back into his backpack. He watched as Kuroo left the club room, his tall frame moving smoothly. Kenma didn’t know if he envied or admired that.

A week later, Kenma finds another note, this one inside of his desk. Kenma is surprised to see that this particular note is more than just a sentence: “I want to show you who I am. I thought you would figure me out by now, but I guess not. Meet me behind the gym today, whenever you’re done with practice." At the end, a smiley face was drawn in ink.

Kenma bit his lip. Did he really want to find out who this person is? It would be awkward if he didn’t like them back. He stuffed the note in his pocket; the curiosity had gotten the best of him.

When practice was over, Kenma changed quickly, toweling through his hair so that it didn’t feel so damp with sweat. He felt mildly embarrassed, meeting up with someone who was supposedly in love with him while he was drenched in sweat. He put on more deodorant, and couldn’t help but notice Kuroo’s eyes on him. “What?”

Kuroo looked away, amused. “Nothin’.” Kenma pouted at him. Kuroo had been acting more strange than usual since Kenma started getting the notes, but Kenma had been late to notice this. Kenma thought that maybe Kuroo was jealous of this mystery person that wants to snatch him up. That, however, was unlikely. Kuroo wasn’t really the jealous type.

"I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll see you later." Kenma said, sliding his shoes on. He held his backpack on one shoulder, waving back at Kuroo as he left the room. 

It was a bit dark, just past sunset. There were a few lamp posts around the gym, luckily, lighting Kenma’s path to the back. There was only a few lights on the back of the gym, so Kenma tried to use his phone flashlight to watch his feet. It was too dark to tell, but it looked like someone was leaning against the building wall, just in the shadow.

"Hello?" Kenma’s voice was weak. Suddenly, he was nervous. The figure moved, stepping forward, taller than Kenma expected. "Um," Kenma fished the note out of his pocket, "I got your note." Kenma held his breath.

After a short moment, the figure stepped into the small pool of light. Kenma’s cat-like eyes widened, and his mouth dropped a little. 

"Kuroo?" Kenma’s voice was thick with confusion as he stared his long-time friend down. "You…? Did you do this to mess with me or something? That’s not cool - I mean," Kenma stopped, noticing he was getting worked up. He felt mortified. More than that, he felt a little insulted. Of course Kuroo was pulling a prank- of course Kuroo didn’t like him like that.

"Huh? What- Kenma, no. I’m not messing with you." Kuroo’s lips frowned, and the shape is foreign on his lips. Kenma gawked at him. "I meant it." Kenma’s indignation calmed as he registered the rare, and probably unseen, look of shyness in Kuroo’s body language.

"You did?"

Kuroo nodded.

Kenma swallowed. That had been entirely unpredicted. After all, Kenma had crushed on Kuroo for months, and never once imagined a “lady killer” like him would like - be in love with - Kenma. Kuroo looked uncomfortable, trying to read Kenma’s surprised face.

"Um." Kenma started, stepping forward. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand, which was sweaty from nerves, "Okay."

Kuroo smiled, and for once it wasn’t his cattish grin. “Okay.” He repeated, squeezing Kenma’s fingers. Kenma felt breathless and light as they walked home, hand in hand.

"You didn’t have to be weird about it. You could have just said something." Kenma told Kuroo, just before they parted at their separate houses.

Kuroo shrugged, “I know. But seeing you get frustrated was too fun.” He grinned, mischievously, and Kenma gave him a flat look.

"Whatever."

Snickering, Kuroo dipped his head down. “Love you,” He said softly.

Kenma lungs felt empty. “I love,” He started, words being smothered by Kuroo’s lips. When their lips separated, Kenma sighed out his held breath, “You too.”


	4. kuroken - in which kuroo knows kenma all too well (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken, G, generally cute~

Kuroo finally decided after three consecutive practices with this behavior that it was, indeed, a phenomenon and not a coincidence. 

Kenma was behaving curiously. The first practice, Kenma had actually run laps rather than slowly jog behind everyone else. The next day, Kenma attempted a jump serve. It hit the net, sure, but it did go over. That had particularly surprised Kuroo, to the point where he could barely call out, “Nice serve!” Kenma, in practice, hadn’t ever particularly put forth such effort. He usually let the others handle the power, while he figured out the best strategy. 

Then, the third day, Kenma surprised Kuroo again. They were practicing blocks and receives. Kenma was tossing to the spikers to be blocked, and the receiving was mainly focused on Yaku. Kuroo, of course, was on the blocking side of the net, even though he was itching to spike a few times. He watched Kenma’s concentrated face as he tossed to each of the players.

Lev spiked his ball particularly hand, trying to push it through Kuroo’s hands, but Kuroo managed to block it. In slow motion, Kuroo’s feet returned to the floor, and he saw Kenma move. Yaku was on the the opposite side of the court from the ball, but Kenma moved first. Kuroo watched with his jaw slack as Kenma hit the floor, perfectly executing a flying fall receive, sending the ball in the air. Kuroo was awestruck, Kenma received as he needed to, but he never did so to where he was on the ground.

Kuroo wasn’t the only one surprised. “Nice receive, Kenma!” A couple of them called out. Kenma got up quickly and returned to his position, pretending like nothing had happened. 

After they had cleaned up the gym and most of the others had left, Kuroo approached Kenma, ball under his arm. “Kenma, would you toss for me? I want to spike too!” He held the ball out, completely expecting Kenma to blow him off, like he had every other time.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, timidly, and took the ball, “Sure.”

Kuroo clutched his shirt on the chest, “K-kenma?! Agreeing to toss to me?! It’s a miracle!” He pretended to cry, and Kenma frowned.

“Just get over there,” Kenma told him, gesturing to the other side. Kuroo’s typical grin was on his face as he did. Kenma tossed to him for a while, face back to that serene look of concentration. Kuroo knew that he was better at blocking, but it still felt good to spike. Kenma tossed the ball again, but his hands were a little off, “Ah, sorry.” He mumbled. The toss was a little high, but Kuroo was still able to hit it, thanks to his height.

“Nice toss,” Kuroo told him. He looked over at Kenma, noticing that he looked particularly tired. “Okay, let’s clean up.” Kuroo wasn’t sure how long Kenma had tossed for him, but it looked like he’d have enough. They put all of the balls away and took down the net, mopping up the floor. It took longer with just the two of them.

On their walk home, Kuroo finally said something, “So. What’s with you lately?”

Kenma was poking the screen of his phone, “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Nice receive.” Kuroo said plainly, knowing that Kenma would understand what he meant.

Kenma’s fingers faltered slightly, “I’m just doing what I’m supposed to.”

Kuroo pouted, “That’s not like you, though. I’m not sure if I ever have seen you receive like that, other than penalty runs. And that serve the other day, also unlike you.” Kenma said nothing to that. “You’re not the only one who notices things.”

Kenma said nothing for several moments. “It’s your last year.” Kuroo stopped walking, looking at Kenma with a sort of amazed look on his face. “If I can contribute more, the whole team can, because they won’t have to support me as much.” Kenma’s steps stopped.

“You’re doing it for me?” Kuroo asked, looking at the back of Kenma’s head. 

“Stupid,” Kenma mumbled, walking again. Kuroo just smiled to himself, feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest. He jogged to catch up with Kenma, looping one arm over his shoulder. Kenma made a small noise of protest.

“Thanks.” Kuroo said seriously.

“It’s not a big deal.” Kenma told him, looking at his phone.


	5. kuroken - here for you (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken, G, a little angsty~

Kenma hears his front door open, hears his mother quietly greet the guest, as if it’s a secret. It’s pointless, though. Kenma knows exactly who has soundlessly entered his home. It’s the same person who received a message reading “I’m staying home today. Sick.” text message from Kenma earlier. Kenma knew that his visitor would come to him anyways, fake illness or not.

Kenma has been in bed since Sunday morning, finding it hard to even will himself up to use the toilet. He hadn’t been in a depressive slump like this in months. Kenma feels empty; he doesn’t even have the motivation to play a game on his phone or a hand-held, which meant things were serious. 

When the door to his bedroom slides open, Kenma does not stir. He remains his blanket covered lump, curled into a fetal position facing the wall. He’s been gazing at that wall for nearly thirty hours now, only closing his eyes to attempt to sleep the depression away. Kenma hears foot steps coming close, stopping at his bed. He closes his eyes, picturing exactly how Kuroo looked then. Kenma knew that Kuroo was looking at him with a sort of somber look on his face, almost pitying but not quite. Kuroo knew better. He would sit on the floor beside the bed until Kenma would peek his hand out from under the blanket to pull him under.

Until then, Kuroo talks. He mentions volleyball practice, talking about how Lev took a spiked ball to the face. Normally, Kenma would have smirked at that, but not today. Kenma could tell Kuroo was running out of things to talk about when he mentions his math lesson. Kuroo didn’t like to talk about school, but he did for the sake of talking to Kenma. Kenma appreciates that.

He appreciates Kuroo. While he could be odd and mischievous, he is the most important person to Kenma. He knew exactly how Kenma worked, what to do, how to handle episodes. The familiar guilty thoughts sweep through Kenma as he hears Kuroo sigh, thinking of something else to say. 

Kenma licks his lips; they are dry. “Tetsurou.” He says softly, interrupting. Kenma could feel Kuroo’s surprise. Kenma almost never calls him anything but ‘Kuroo.’ More than that, Kenma almost never spoke to Kuroo when he was down. He could hear Kuroo turn to face the bed. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him.

“Kenma?”

Kenma shifts to his other side, now facing Kuroo, even though he was still under the blanket. Tentatively, he slides his hand out from under, palm up, asking for Kuroo. Kenma knew Kuroo’s face then, too: smiling softly to himself, or at Kenma. Kenma was never sure which. 

Like always, Kuroo lifts the blanket just enough for him to crawl under. Kenma doesn’t look up at Kuroo. Kuroo simply settles in front of his small partner, cocooning Kenma’s body with his long limbs. Sighing, Kenma nuzzles into Kuroo’s chest, hands sneaking up to his hips clutch the jacket Kuroo wore. Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma’s hair, where his natural color has grown back. In reply, Kenma’s fingers clutch tighter.

In the midst of hating himself for his depression, Kenma was comforted by Kuroo. He knew that Kuroo wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


	6. iwaoi - bandaids - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi, kind of a pwp from the prompt about person b having a bright obnoxious bandaid on their face :)

Tooru does his best to keep his nails trimmed, but sometimes he forgets for a couple days, but this usually passes with no issue. He’s never once scratched someone’s eyes out in a volleyball match, even if he’d wanted to.

But, right now, fingernails are the last thing on Tooru’s mind. Hajime is kissing him, mouth warm and sleepy. It’s a Saturday, so they have some extra time before they have to get to practice. Tooru wants to use this time wisely. He pushes his tongue into Hajime’s mouth, hands cupping cheeks. Hajime rolls slightly, locking his legs around Tooru’s hips, getting on top of him. Tooru hums in approval.

They kiss and kiss, grind a little here and there, until they’re both very awake and very aroused. Tooru’s hands move first, pulling at Hajime’s boxers. When his bare hand palms at Hajime’s length, Hajime moans softly, biting his lip. Tooru smirks a little. Hajime frowns at him before taking off Tooru’s boxers as well.

Tooru kisses Hajime again, fingers curled around his dick. “Iwa-chan,” He starts, licking his lips, “fuck me.” He watches the flush burn up Hajime’s neck.

There’s some hesitation, “We have practice. You’ll be sore.”

Pouting, Tooru sticks out his bottom lip, “I won’t.” To weaken Hajime’s resolve further, Tooru gives him a slow stroke.

Hajime looks at Tooru for a moment, “All right. If you think it’ll be okay.” After that, they shifted, Tooru’s legs spread and curved over Hajime’s beautifully muscled thighs. Hajime preps Tooru smoothy; they’ve done it so many times that it’s second nature. Hajime’s fingers rub that small spot in Tooru that makes him gasp and twitch a little.

“A-ah, Iwa-chan, you’re so good at this.” Tooru half moans, back arching slightly. He could cum just like this. In fact, it seems like Hajime is determined to make him.

“Better than you are,” Hajime smirks, and Tooru pouts. He’s right though. While Tooru’s fingers had always been dexterous, he had never been able to make Hajime moan like he currently was. It was okay though - Tooru had decided this was one thing he would let Hajime be better at. It didn’t take much longer for Tooru to cum, gripping the sheets tightly as his body twitched. Hajime didn’t even touch his dick.

As Tooru recovers, Hajime wipes up the streams of cum and then puts on a condom, pumping himself a couple times. Tooru looks up at him and smiles, a sort of drunk-looking grin that he knows will drive Hajime crazy. As he pushes into Tooru a moment later, Hajime bites his lip, hands holding those thin hips tightly. Tooru moans, egging Hajime to go faster already.

It’s a blur of skin slapping sounds and grunts, hands clutching here and there on sweaty skin. One of Hajime’s hands is around Tooru’s dick, stroking him.

Hajime cums first, moaning into Tooru’s neck as his hips rut as deep as they can. He doesn’t stop though, hand and hips still moving until Tooru’s back arches off of the bed, gasping Hajime’s name. Tooru’s hands clutch Hajime’s face, kissing him roughly before they separate, breathing heavily.

Tooru feels Hajime pull out and leave the bed, tossing the used condom and tissues away after he wipes Tooru’s abdomen once again. “Mmm,” Tooru hums. “So good Iwa-chan.” Hajime leans over, kissing Tooru’s mouth. Tooru’s eyes flutter open. “Ah! Iwa-chan,” Tooru gasps.

“What?” Hajime purses his lips. “Are you sore? Because I told you…” Hajime starts, frowning.

“No, no…” Tooru bites his lip, “I think I accidentally scratched you.” He tries to not giggle. He lifts a hand, thumbing over a light pink scrape on Hajime’s cheek. He must have nicked him with a fingernail.

Hajime touches his cheek, feeling the scratch. “Dammit.” He grumbles.

“I have a solution!” Tooru exclaims, hopping off of his bed. He goes over to his desk, digging through a drawer. “Here,” He grins, holding up a bandaid. He doesn’t wait for Hajime to react, just steps over and puts it on the scratch.

“Shittykawa.” Hajime frowns.

“Yes, my darling Iwa-chan?”

“Did you just put an alien band-aid on my face?”

Tooru grins, “Yup.” He kisses Hajime twice before hopping away to get dressed. Tooru knows that Hajime will leave it on. Secretly, the ace is weak to every one of Tooru’s idiosyncrasies, and Tooru knows this.

Later on at practice, their teammates give Hajime a bit of a double-take, but no one asks about the band-aid. They just see Tooru’s overly amused expression and understand it all.


	7. kagehina - good morning (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina, G, 407 words, based on the prompt “Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them." from otpdisaster!

When Tobio wakes up, his body feels stiff. He’s probably sore from the volley ball game from the day before, he thinks as he opens his eyes. Soft light is diffused into his room through the thin curtain over his window, and it’s more than enough for him to shift his gaze down, seeing the head of bright ginger hair that’s resting on his chest. Hinata is still obviously asleep, noted by the loud and deep breaths coming from his mouth. Tobio frowns, suddenly aware of the dampness on his bare chest that is undoubtedly drool.

The two of them are in their underwear, Hinata donning some vibrant pair of boxers that were almost too big, and Tobio wearing the stretchy shorts kind, the spandex-y type that Hinata says makes his butt look nice.

Hinata’s head is on Tobio’s chest, and his arms are clinging to his sides, one leg curled around one of Tobio’s. Tobio holds in a snort as he imagines Hinata to be like a small octopus. Even so, Tobio feels warm and happy. He’s so happy he doesn’t really mind the drool on his chest. He closes his eyes again, feeling Hinata’s slow and soft heart beat against his torso. Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, nuzzling into that curly hair.

Tobio would never admit it out loud, but he loves cuddling Hinata like this.

Some time later, Tobio feels Hinata’s breaths shift, and he squirms a little. Hinata yawns and inches up a little, burying his face into Tobio’s neck. “Morning,” He mumbles sleepily. Tobio smiles the tiniest little smile.

“Morning,” He repeats softly. He feels Hinata almost drift back asleep before jolting awake.

Hinata moves again, like he’s trying to stretch against Tobio’s arms. “Kageyama… I want to shower,” He says. Tobio’s arms clench a little tighter.

 “Later.” Tobio tells him.

“You need to shower too,” Hinata is frowning stubbornly. “I drooled all over you.”

“Shut up,” Tobio yawns, rolling over on his side to cuddle Hinata harder.

Hinata is quiet for a moment, and then an amused grin stretches his lips, “If you want to cuddle you could just say so, baka-yama.” Tobio’s eyes snap open, and he frowns deeply at Hinata.

“I don’t.” He lies.

“Then what are you doing right now?”

“… Resting. I’m sore from yesterday.”

Hinata grins bigger, kissing one of Tobio’s blushing cheeks. “Liar.”

Tobio squints and shoves Hinata out of the bed.


	8. kagehina - i'm flirting with you (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the "i'm flirting with you" prompt from an ask meme on tumblr!  
> 589 words

Shouyou couldn't help but notice that Kageyama was acting strangely all of the sudden. It was subtle, but there. Mainly, it was the fact that Kageyama was actually saying nice things to him, about him. It started off as easy compliments like, "nice kill," or, "nice receive." Those were things that Kageyama told everyone, or was working on telling everyone.

It was the different compliments that left Shouyou feeling a bit confused. The first was Kageyama telling him that he "was amazing," in their game that day. Shouyou had been too elated to really notice it at first, but once he had calmed, he realized that was something Kageyama hadn't told him before.

Soon enough, Kageyama was telling Shouyou things like, "you have nice hair," or, "that sweater looks good on you." When Kageyama would say these things, his cheeks would turn red and his lips would kind of quiver, like he wasn't sure what to say. Shouyou first thought that maybe Kageyama was just trying to learn to be nicer in general. Then Shouyou realized that Kageyama only said those kinds of things to him. When Kageyama said nice things to their teammates, it was always about volleyball, whether they were playing or not.

The curiosity began to eat at Shouyou, and he was determined to figure Kageyama out. Shouyou was imagining spiking a ball into Kageyama's head until he started speaking some sense when Kageyama approached him after practice. They were almost done cleaning, but Shouyou had spaced out while he was mopping.

Shouyou could feel Kageyama's eyes on him. "What are you looking at, stupid-Kageyama?" Shouyou jabbed, sticking his tongue out.

Kageyama looked at him with a pure face, "You have nice legs." His lips were doing that thing again, where they look like they want to say other words than what they actually are.

Shouyou felt his neck get warm, "Nice legs!?" He looked down; to him, his legs were normal, short and a bit muscular, but not fantastically so. He looked at Kageyama's legs, which were way longer and more toned. His definitely looked better than Shouyou's, but he wasn't going to say so. "What do you mean? Why are you saying weird stuff all the time?" Shouyou whisper-yells, after his outburst caught some of the teammates' attention.

Kageyama's cheeks blush red, even his ears too. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Shouyou felt indignant, demanding to know what was up with Kageyama, and when did Kageyama get so close?

Kageyama clasped a hand to his forehead. "You stupid dumbass," That was normal. "I'm flirting with you." That was not.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?!" Shouyou yelled, blushing as well. He wasn't sure he'd ever been flirted with, and he wasn't sure what Kageyama was doing counted as flirting now that he was glaring at Shouyou murderously.

"Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama hissed, clasping his hands over Shouyou's mouth. "What I mean is..." He swallowed, and Shouyou watched as his throat moved. "I like you." The words fell out of his mouth a bit clumsily, but Shouyou still blushed like mad, and for some reason butterflies erupted in his belly.

Butterflies? Really? Over Kageyama? Shouyou shoved Kageyama's hands off, even though he wasn't sure what to say. "Um, okay." Shouyou finally said, after looking at Kageyama not breathe for several moments.

"Okay? Okay? What does 'okay' mean?" Kageyama asked, that thin panic hidden in his tone.

Shouyou huffed, trying to stop blushing, "I accept your confession, dumbass." He remarked, saying the last word in his 'Kageyama voice.'


	9. kagehina - pillow talk (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G, based off of a "things you said when you thought i was asleep" prompt!

Tobio knew Hinata well. They were dating, after all. Tobio knew how to tell when Hinata fell asleep, because his small body would finally quit wiggling, and his breaths would turn to that deep rhythm. Hinata was easier to cuddle with, then. Tobio wasn’t sure how he slept, but one time Hinata said he was muttering about tosses in his sleep once. Plus, Tobio was sure he didn’t squirm nearly as much as Hinata did.

Since he could always tell when Hinata was sleeping, Tobio began to talk to him when he knew that he was out. Tobio always said the nice things that he couldn’t say to Hinata’s face without fumbling his words or just lashing out to smack him. Tobio felt too weird and awkward to actually say them when Hinata was conscious.

He started out timid. The first times he only said “I like you,” or short little phrases of affection like that. But lately, Tobio felt an alarming change in his feelings for Hinata. 

When they kissed, Tobio’s heart hammered harder than it did before, and his gut would twist in something that felt like anticipation. Sometimes, Tobio daydreamed about the two of them together, which he hadn’t done before. They were dating, yes, but they weren’t overly affectionate. Their affection was shown in the way of swinging, but not punching as hard as they could. Tobio was itching for more.

Except at night, when Tobio would let his feelings out.

Tobio went home with Hinata that day, and after playing with Natsu and having dinner, the two retreated to Hinata’s room. They played video games for a while, but kept getting distracted by kissing. Hinata’s lips were just really soft; Tobio almost couldn’t help himself.

After what felt the thousandth kiss between Super Smash Brothers matches, Hinata finally said something, eyebrow raised. “What’s up with you today?”

Tobio raised an eyebrow back, “Eh?”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips pursed, “You’ve kissed me twenty-four times in the last fifteen minutes.”

Tobio’s face colored in embarrassment. He didn’t know Hinata had been counting. “Shut up. I thought you liked kisses.” He muttered.

“I do! But… Hmm. Never mind, I guess.” Hinata shrugged, leaning in to kiss Tobio. Tobio’s resolve melted away as their lips met, and that warm feeling dissipated inside his chest.

Since they had practice in the morning, they didn’t stay up too late. After a few more rounds, they climbed into Hinata’s small bed. Tobio’s back was almost pressed against the wall to give Hinata enough space. Hinata snuggled right up into Tobio’s chest, one arm draped over his hip. Tobio’s arm was wrapped around Hinata, too. Hinata’s hair tickled Tobio’s nose, but he didn’t really mind.

Tobio closed his eyes and waited for Hinata to get still. He had words on the tip of his tongue, words trying to claw their way out of his throat. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, but he was getting impatient.

Then, at long last, Hinata’s body seemed to relax, and his breaths starting passing through his nose. Tobio sighed, nuzzling into Hinata’s hair, arm holding on a little tighter. 

Tobio felt that weird bubbly, anticipation feeling again in his stomach. It was weird, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I love you,” He whispered against Hinata’s hair. And oh did he. It was a sudden realization, but it made sense. It explained the excessive kissing and day dreaming and pseudo-obsession. It explained why Tobio was smitten enough to think the way that Hinata sneezes was cute. “I love you so much.” Tobio said it again, voice a stranger to his own ears. His tone was soft and genuine, maybe a little hushed.

Hinata shifted, and Tobio’s blood ran cold.

“I love you too, stupid Kageyama.” Hinata said, tone ultimately teasing. 

“You- you- you’re supposed to be asleep!! Dumbass!” Tobio hissed, feeling his face warm up.

Hinata pouted at him, “I’m always awake when you talk to me!”

“What?!” Tobio felt too vulnerable, too embarrassed. Hinata was never supposed to hear all of those things. Maybe someday Tobio would have told him to his face, but not then. He wasn’t ready.

Hinata’s expression softened a little, “It’s not weird.”

“I didn’t say it was,” 

“Yeah, but you’re acting like it!” Hinata lightly shoved one of Tobio’s shoulders. Tobio’s lips pressed into a hard line. Maybe he was. 

He didn’t know how to do the feelings thing. 

Tobio sighed, trying to loosen up. He hid his face in Hinata’s hair. His face and ears were still burning red, but he was trying. Hinata had already heard him anyways. 

“Love you.” Tobio muttered.

He heard Hinata huff out a laugh, “Love you too.”


	10. iwaoi - sweet kitten (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aged up/college/living together AU since living with parents isn’t that kink friendly also i didn’t feel comfortable writing high schoolers in the situation ; v ; / )
> 
> Includes spanking, pet play, face fucking...

Tooru’s hands practically rip open his package. He’s been waiting for weeks for this item to arrive, and he knows that Iwaizumi has too, even if he is too stubborn to admit it. Once the package is open, Tooru can admire it. It’s a butt plug, but more specifically, it’s a butt plug with a faux cat tail attached to it. It’s soft and white. Cute. Tooru is excited because it will match his other accessories. 

Tooru goes to the bedroom and checks the time. Iwaizumi is not back from class yet, but he would be in about thirty minutes or so. Tooru had been given instructions via text message when Iwaizumi had received a notification that the package was delivered.

Tooru is a good pet, so he follows those instructions. 

In their bedroom, Tooru first cleans up, makes the bed. The sheets are fresh and pure white. Once the environment is suitable, Tooru opens one of the dresser drawers, the one with the fun stuff hidden inside. He pulls out what they’re going to need, slides the drawer closed with his hip, and sets the things on the bed. He undresses, getting completely naked and stuffing his clothes in the laundry basket.

Their bed’s headboard is large, and has a vanity type mirror set on it. Tooru looks at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure he looks good. Right now, he looks okay. He’s about to get better. Still looking in the mirror, Tooru picks up the cat-ear headband, the one with little white ears, ribbons, and lace. He fixes it on his head, perfectly arranged in his wavy brown hair. Some of the ribbons hang down to ghost over his sharp shoulders.

Next is the collar. It’s white leather, with white fuzz on the side that touches Tooru’s skin. A thin piece of lace sticks out on the top and bottom, laying perfectly against Tooru’s throat. There’s also a bell, but they had removed the clapper so it didn’t irritate them with constant dinging. After that, Tooru puts on a white lace bralette. Even though he doesn’t have breasts, it is still seductively cute. It adds to the look. He slides on a white lace thong, too. The last item of clothing Tooru puts on are white, sheer, thigh high stockings that have a lace edge.

He looks in the mirror again, grinning. He can’t wait for Iwaizumi to see him. 

Tooru crawls carefully onto the bed, reclining against the pillows. He has the lube and the tail plug in his hands. Tooru pulls the thread of the thong away from his hole, rubbing dry fingers around it. After a moment, he adds lube to his fingers, slipping two in first. His own fingers feel good, but he knows that Iwaizumi will feel even better. 

Once his hole is slippery enough, Tooru pushes in the plug. It’s a different feeling from his fingers, but he can’t help but bite his lip as it stretches him a little more. He thrusts it a little, pushing it all the way in. Once that is done, Tooru fixes the thong back into place the best he can with the tail in the way.

Tooru can’t wait for Iwaizumi to come home.

He doesn’t have to wait too much longer. Iwaizumi comes home almost fifteen minutes later. He walks into the bedroom and smiles.

Tooru is such a good pet.

Iwaizumi walks over to the bed, picking up the cuffs that Tooru left, since he can’t fasten them himself. They match the collar and hold his wrists together. The last thing is the leash, hooked onto the collar.

“Get down there,” Iwaizumi says, tilting his head at the floor. Tooru instantly slides off of the bed, kneeling in front of Iwaizumi. Tooru’s looking up at him, hoping he’s properly displaying how eager he is. “You know what to do,” Iwaizumi tells him, a low tone to his voice. Tooru nods, reaching up with his bound hands.

He unbuttons Iwaizumi’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. His dick is bare now, hanging, just barely hard. Iwaizumi tugs on the leash a bit, and Tooru lurches forward. He needs his hands to hold up his body, but that’s okay. All he needs is his mouth.

Tooru licks up Iwaizumi’s cock, swirling his tongue wetly around it. He can feel Iwaizumi watching him closely as he does. He closes his perfect pink lips around the head, cheeks going in with a light suck. 

There’s another tug on the leash; Iwaizumi is feeling impatient as well. As such, Tooru picks up the pace, he’s taking Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking all around. The action is easier now that Iwaizumi is hard. After a few minutes of that, Iwaizumi reaches down, carefully holding Tooru’s jaw as he starts to trust. Tooru gags a little, and his eyes water when there is suddenly cock down his throat, but he loves it.

Iwaizumi is thrusting fast, and Tooru thinks there is spit dribbling down his chin and chest but he isn’t sure. He isn’t even sure which one of them is enjoying it more.

When Iwaizumi comes, he gives no warning, nor does he slow down. Tooru gags, but manages to swallow it. When Iwaizumi’s hips pull back, his dick leaves Tooru’s mouth with a completely erotic mess of drool and cum. Of course, Tooru follows it, licking up the mess. He gazes up at Iwaizumi, licking his lips. He’s giving him a look of approval. 

Iwaizumi gets onto the bed, leading Tooru to follow him. “Hands and knees,” He says, and Tooru does. He bends over, face in the pillows, ass sticking right out for Iwaizumi. After moving, he’s realized that he is absurdly hard. He thinks he may never have been so hard in his life. His chin and chest are wet with spit, but that just proves to make him even more aroused. 

Tooru feels Iwaizumi’s warm hand rub over his ass, and he can’t help but lean into the touch. The hand is gone, but it’s back in seconds, slapping Tooru’s ass. He moans, unrestrained. Iwaizumi keeps spanking him, over and over. It hurts, but oh god, it hurts so good. Tooru has tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t want to stop. Iwaizumi’s lips are on his red cheeks, and his teeth are biting hard.

“Ah,” Tooru gasps roughly. The pinching is worse than the spanking, but its sending waves of arousal to his dick. He wants to be touched so badly, but he knows that Iwaizumi will make him wait. In the mean time, Iwaizumi spanks him some more, this time full force. Iwaizumi has strong arms. After all, he plays volleyball. His ass slaps rock Tooru’s whole body and leaving him writhing. Occasionally, there are some light, reassuring rubs. 

When Iwaizumi spanks hard, several times in rapid succession, Tooru cries out. “Please, please, please, Iwa-chan, please, touch me,” He begs, mildly breaking character. He sounds like he’s crying and maybe he is. He feels so good.

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi hums, spanking again, “You have been good.”

“So good- ah!” Tooru yelps as again there are whipped fingers against his ass. He wonders what his butt looks like. He can’t even think straight. Suddenly, Iwaizumi is pulling the thong down Tooru’s thighs, just enough to let his dripping cock hang free. Iwaizumi’s hot hand is stroking him then, wrist twisting just right. His other hand? Still spanking. Tooru can barely hold himself up.

He comes, without permission, but he can’t help it. He moans loudly, body writhing as Iwaizumi spanks him through it, other hand milking him as he spills out. They don’t even care that the sheets are messy now. He rolls over, collapsing onto his back. He’s so blissed out that he can barely register Iwaizumi taking off the dirty blanket. 

He feels Iwaizumi pull out the butt plug, setting it aside to be washed later. He also takes off the collar and cuffs. He sits beside Tooru. “Roll over.” He says softly. Their scene has ended, but Iwaizumi has one more thing to do. Tooru is barely awake as he feels Iwaizumi rub his favorite lotion all over his butt - Tooru’s favorite after care. The cool cream contrasts heavily with his hot ass, which causes him to wake up a bit.

“Did you like it?” Tooru asks, smiling at his lover.

“Fuck, yeah I liked it.” Iwaizumi admits easily, massaging the abused skin. “You okay?”

“I’ve literally never been better, Iwa-chan.” Tooru sighs happily. When Iwaizumi is done with the lotion, they both lay on their sides, cuddling for a while, until they get wrapped up in touching again, and go for round two.


	11. iwaoi - faulty stars (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iwa-chan and Oikawa watching a very sad movie. Iwa-chan is crying."  
> Iwaoi, established relationship, G, 539 words, prompt from that RP generator

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called from across the class room during their break. “You have to come to my house tonight.” He was grinning, which made Hajime squint at him suspiciously.

“Why?”

Oikawa looked offended for a moment, as if Hajime should just know why. “Because, I have a movie for us to watch. It’s foreign, but it’s still supposed to be really good!”

Hajime sighed, “What movie?”

“It’s called Faulty Stars, or something.” Oikawa told him, slightly messing up the english words.

“…Is this another alien movie, Shittikawa?”

Oikawa clutched his chest like he’d been shot, “Iwa-chan! How dare you so casually insult my tastes. But no, it’s not. It’s a drama.” Oikawa was pouting then, and Hajime knew the only way to avoid the eternal suffering that was a whiny setter would be to just go along with it.

“Fine, fine. I’ll come over.” Hajime told him, watching as Oikawa smiled at him, the secret genuine smile that was typically reserved for Hajime.

Later, in Oikawa’s bedroom, Hajime was examining the DVD case. The title was still printed in English, and the two lead role’s faces were on the cover. They seemed a bit uninteresting, but Hajime would still watch the movie. Oikawa set it up on his TV, selected Japanese subtitles, and then joined Hajime on the futon on the floor. Hajime laid on his front, elbows propping him up so he could still watch the screen. Oikawa sat beside him, but leaned over, resting his torso on Hajime’s back. It was nice.

The film started uneventfully. The main girl had cancer. Girl and boy met, fell in love. It seemed to Hajime to be a pretty typical love story with some illness tossed in.

Hajime adjusted his position, since his neck had gotten tired. He sat up, and so did Oikawa, who leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, totally engrossed in the movie. The movie couple went to Amsterdam, and they shared a passionate first kiss. Hajime glanced at Oikawa, remembering their first kiss, much less passionate and much less public, but the memory was still fond. When the movie couple returned to their hotel to have sex, Hajime couldn’t help but feel the tiniest embarrassment; he and Oikawa hadn’t done that yet. Oikawa seemed more or less unaffected.

Then, the movie got horribly sad. The boy’s cancer came back, and he was dying. Hajime’s throat felt tight and he failed to notice when he held Oikawa’s hand. When the boy died, Hajime felt his eyes well up with tears. He let go of Oikawa’s hand to wipe his eyes. “Fuck this movie,” He mumbled.

“Iwa-chan, are you crying?” Oikawa asked, laughter held back.

“No,” Hajime sniffed, turning his head away from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa cooed, “It’s okay to cry! It helps me know that you’re not an emotionless monster.” He wrapped his arms around Hajime’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.

“I’m not crying. My eyes just watered a little.” Hajime huffed, glancing back at the screen to catch a glimpse of the funeral scene.

“Hmmm, whatever you say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa giggled, leaning closer to kiss Hajime’s cheek.


	12. iwaoi - love you, all of you (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy iwaoi day!? didn’t know this was a thing until i saw some fanart on my dash but :’) but otp calls. wrote this somewhat fast, but i think it’s cute.

There are several things in the world that Hajime could say that he loves. A main thing is Oikawa, stupid and sarcastic, bad personality Oikawa. Hajime loves the Oikawa who snuggles close to him at night, or holds the sleeve of t-shirt as he walks. Hajime is having trouble, though, loving the Oikawa who has just sneezed in his face.

It’s Saturday morning in the spring, so the pollen is high in the air, and Oikawa’s allergies are acting up. Hajime hands him a tissue. “Aim next time, thanks.” He grumbles.

“Mmm, sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hums, voice a bit sleepy-sounding even though they’ve been awake for some time. They’re having trouble leaving Hajime’s bed, since Oikawa is being the warm and sweet Oikawa that Hajime loves. 

Oikawa is wearing a pair of Hajime’s sweatpants, and no shirt. Hajime is wearing a shirt and boxers, since he hates sleeping in pants. Oikawa hums again, tossing his used tissue toward the trash bin that’s a few feet away from the bed. Somehow, he doesn’t miss. He curls into Hajime’s chest, hiding his face against his shirt, above Hajime’s heart.

Hajime wonders if Oikawa knows he loves that. He’s just gotta know.

Hajime’s hand slides up Oikawa’s bare side, resting on a chilly shoulder.

“You cold?” He murmurs.

“A little.” Oikawa admits, peeking up at Hajime. His eyes are big, warm. Cute. Hajime tries to ignore that, though. Oikawa doesn’t like to be romantic.

That is the only problem with their “relationship.” They are a couple, yet not. They go on dates, but they only hold hands when they’re alone. They have only kissed once, months ago when Hajime first told Oikawa he had a crush on him. Almost nothing has changed between them.

Hajime is itching for more, but doesn’t know how to get it. He doesn’t want the Oikawa he loves to turn into the Oikawa he drove away. 

He just sighs, pulling up the blanket to cover Oikawa’s bare torso. “Better?” Oikawa nods, hiding his face again. Sometimes Hajime likes this mood that Oikawa wakes up in, since he’s usually too sleepy to be sarcastic.

Hajime sighs again, breath blowing over Oikawa’s hair.

“You’re sighing.” Oikawa observes, leaning back. He props himself on one elbow, looking at Hajime. His hair is a complete mess, but god, it’s so cute. “What is it?”

Of course Oikawa could read him that well.

“Nothing.” Hajime lies thinly, shrugging. Oikawa just pouts at him, and Hajime groans. “It’s just…”

“Just?”

“I don’t know how to explain it without you thinking I’m being weird.”

“Just say it. I already know you’re weird.” There’s a playful smirk on Oikawa’s lips.

Hajime hesitates, looking away and blushing. “You’re cute.”

“I’m cute?” Oikawa parrots. Hajime pinches the crease between his eyebrows, sighing exasperatedly. 

“You’re cute, and I’m fucking in love with you. But… I know you don’t want that.”

Oikawa looks confused, which makes Hajime feel confused. “When did I ever say I didn’t want that?”

“I just assumed since…”

Oikawa pouts, looking more offended than confused now. “Iwa-chan! How rude! You can’t just assume someone’s feelings.” He settles, expression turning to one of embarrassment, “I mean, I’ve only ever had that one girlfriend, and I mean, does she even count? So I just…”

“Just?” Hajime mocks.

Oikawa shoves his shoulder, “I just don’t want to do anything wrong. That’s all.”

That’s another Oikawa that Hajime loves: the one who gets flustered when his own words are used on him. That, and the Oikawa who is real with him. The Oikawa that only Hajime knows.

“Okay.” Hajime nods. Oikawa sighs, cheeks pink as he flips onto his back, mumbling about ‘stupid iwa-chan.’ 

Hajime moves, too. He thinks its on instinct because he doesn’t think about it. His hands are supporting himself on each side of Tooru’s head. His body is looming over Oikawa’s, his legs off to the side.

He leans down, eyes trained on Oikawa’s lips before they slide shut. Hajime wants to kiss Oikawa again, wants it to be better than the first.

He hears Oikawa gasp, and he hesitates for a moment.

Then, Oikawa sneezes. Again. In Hajime’s face.

Hajime jerks back, sitting on his knees, “You couldn’t hold it in, shitty-kawa?”

Oikawa is laughing, “No, no, I’m sorry.” He’s laughing so hard that tears form in his eyes. Hajime leans down, kisses those laughing cheeks. He kisses Oikawa all over his face, which only serves to make him laugh more. Hajime doesn’t care; he loves laughing-Oikawa.

Finally, as Oikawa’s laughter dwindles, his hands cup Hajime’s cheeks. Hajime can feel the callouses of his fingertips, but why the fuck is he thinking about that when Oikawa is leaning in? 

Hajime’s eyes slide shut as their lips meet. It’s somewhat short, definitely sweet. Hajime feels weightless. Oikawa’s lips are a little dry from the night, but Hajime doesn’t care. They’re cute.

They kiss again, this time Hajime pressing more. Oikawa’s back is against the bed, his hands hot on Hajime’s face. Hajime leans back, loving the way Oikawa is looking at him with flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

Hajime supposes another Oikawa that he loves is a freshly kissed Oikawa.


	13. kuroken - tiny surprise (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random kuroken ficlet? i guess! rated G :)

Kenma waits in his bedroom, patiently tapping the buttons of his PSP. He’s waiting for Kuroo, who is on his way home from college for the weekend. He feels a bubble of anticipation in his belly, partially because Kuroo is coming, and it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other, and also because Kuroo said he has a surprise for Kenma. Kenma isn’t the biggest fan of surprises, but he’ll endure it for Kuroo.

Kenma rolls over onto his other side, laying on top of the covers of his bed. He pushes his hair away from his eyes, still playing his game. It’s getting late in the day, and he wonders if Kuroo’s train got delayed. Kenma isn’t too concerned, though. His parents always let Kuroo in, no matter what time of day it is.

When his phone vibrates beside him, Kenma almost doesn’t notice it, too interested in his game. He glances at the lit up screen of his phone, seeing the yellow snapchat logo beside Kuroo’s username. Kenma huffs quietly, pauses his game, and picks up his phone. The snap is a selfie of Kuroo at their local train stop, grinning like he does, peace sign by his cheek. Kenma notices that his bedhead is still sloppy like always. Kenma sends a picture back, just aiming the camera at his blanket with the message ‘hurry up’ typed on the image. Kenma doesn’t often send selfies, at least not nearly as often as Kuroo does.

Kuroo’s reply is fast, another selfie with his tongue stuck out with, ‘be patient ;)’ typed on the picture. Kenma frowns at it and sets his phone back down.

Around fifteen minutes later, Kenma hears a knock on his front door. He doesn’t move, because he knows his mother will answer the door before he can get downstairs anyway, so there’s no point. Plus, Kuroo is hardly a guest anymore. As expected, Kenma hears his mom answer the door, give Kuroo a plate of reheated dinner, and send him upstairs. Typical mom.

Kuroo opens the door to Kenma’s room, and Kenma doesn’t look up from his game. “Hey,” he greets softly. He decides to sit up, crossing his ankles.

“Your mom gave me dinner,” Kuroo tells him.

“Yeah, I heard,” Kenma says. He sees, in his peripheral vision, Kuroo put his backpack down by Kenma’s desk and set the plate down before he comes to sit beside him on the bed. Kenma slightly turns his head to greet Kuroo with a kiss, but stops once he sees Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo’s nose now had a curved ring through the part that separates the nostrils. “Um, when did you get this?” Kenma asks, a little confused. It hadn’t been in the snapchats, and a new piercing was not something that Kenma wouldn’t notice.

Kuroo looks pleased. “Surprise! I got it last week, but look, I can hide it,” He explains, turning the little ring up into his nose. Kenma is a bit surprised, despite himself. He just nods as Kuroo turns it back down, grinning. “Do you like it?” He asks.

Kenma looks at his nose again. “Yeah, it’s cool,” He finally says. Kuroo grins bigger, enough to make Kenma smile a little. Kuroo leans in, kissing Kenma’s mouth. Kenma can feel the ring pressing against the space above his lip. It’s a little odd, but he likes it.


	14. iwaoi - if you're a bird (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it rained a lot this weekend and it gave me otp feels since i have no bf to kiss in the rain;; ahhaa

“Iwa-chan, I want to go outside.” 

Tooru watches as Hajime shoots him a confused look. “Why? It’s pouring.” It is. It’s been raining for hours — the street was starting to flood, even.

“It’ll be fun, but only if you come with me.” Tooru juts out his bottom lip, hoping that just maybe it will actually work on Hajime for once. It doesn’t seem to be, since Hajime’s jaw is still stern. “Pleeeeaaase, Iwa-chan! It would be romantic! Just like that American movie we watched that one time!”

“You said that movie was stupid.” Hajime points out.

Tooru whines pathetically, draping himself over Hajime’s lap. “You are so mean, Iwa-chan. You never let me have any fun.”

Hajime sighs, and Tooru knows that his patience is wearing thin, meaning he’ll give in soon. 

“It’s not like we’re doing anything else,” Tooru prods. That was true, the power had been knocked out, so they had been playing cards to waste time.

Hajime just stares, and Tooru decides to bat his eyelashes at him. “Fine- just, stop looking at me like that, dumbass.” Hajime gives in, shoving Tooru off of him.

Tooru bounces up, “Yes!” He grabs Hajime’s wrist, dragging him to the front door. They decide to leave their shoes off, stepping onto the covered porch with bare feet. The air is cool, even though it is already late spring.

The rain is falling hard, splattering all over the ground in heavy drops. Tooru grins, still holding Hajime’s wrist. He adjusts, holding Hajime’s hand, now. He steps out into the rain first, instantly chilled by the water. “Come on, Iwa-chan!” Tooru grins, despite the water falling into his face. Reluctantly, Hajime follows, feet splashing in the puddles on the ground.

Within seconds, the boys are thoroughly soaked. “This was a stupid idea,” Hajime says, voice loud enough to hear over the rain.

Tooru sticks his tongue out. “Don’t be a party pooper.” He kicks a splash of water at Hajime, who kicks back. This begins a sort of chase game, Tooru running from Hajime as he runs after him. They’re both laughing, despite the storm. 

They’re half way down the block when Hajime catches Tooru. Tooru shrieks a little when Hajime grabs his arms, laughing. Tooru wraps his arms around Hajime’s soaked shoulders. “I told you this would be fun,” he taunts, tone very matter-of-fact.

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Whatever, shittykawa.” 

Hajime’s arms are around Tooru’s waist, strong hands resting on the small of his back. The rain is falling hard over them, and Tooru knows that he must look like a wet cat or something, but he is happy.

“Iwa-chan, if girls saw you like this, I would be in serious trouble.” Tooru quips. Hajime looks pretty hot, almost like a model or something. The water rolls over his muscles like they would in a movie with fake rain. There’s also the fact that his clothes are stuck to him like a second skin, which is somehow alluring even though Tooru has seen the skin under many times.

“Girls should see you like this. Then I would have no problems at all.” Hajime smirks, and Tooru feigns offended.

“Rude, Iwa-chan! So rude!” Tooru pouts pathetically. Hajime just rolls his eyes, smiling. “Iwa-chan.” Tooru smiles back.

“… What?” Hajime frowns skeptically.

“Would you please just kiss me so I can have my movie moment?” Tooru pouts, blinking water out of his eyelashes. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know if you deserve it.” Hajime taunts. Tooru whines in response, but is soon shut up by Hajime’s lips pressing wetly against his.

As ridiculous and cheesy as it is, the kiss is… pretty perfect. The rain is falling noisily around them, but neither care. Tooru licks at Hajime’s mouth, but Hajime pulls away. “Not outside, stupid.”

“Then lets go inside.” Tooru kisses Hajime once more before pulling his arms away and taking Hajime’s hand. He drags him into the house, kissing Hajime deeply once the door is shut behind them.

Their clothes leave a water trail down the hall to Tooru’s bedroom, but he’ll clean it later, hopefully before his parents can return home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me at baka-yama.tumblr.com!


End file.
